1. Technical Field
This invention relates to improvements in fluid pumping technology, and particularly to the area of pumping fluids from boreholes using rope pumps.
2. Background of the Invention
Prior art representative of this general type of pump is found in these U.S. Pat. Nos.: Fowler (930,465), Carl (1,017,847), Scruby (1,703,963), Kneuper (1,740,821), Sloan (2,121,931), Hay (2,289,706), Kizziar (2,329,913), Bohannon (2,380,144), Gustafson (2,704,981), Rhodes (3,774,685), Threadgill (4,652,372), Jackson (4,712,667), and Crafton (5,048,670).
Use of a continuous flexible member moving about an upper (surface) and a lower (submerged) sheave as a means to pump fluids has been documented in the United states patents as early as 1908. Although the early inventors were not completely knowledgeable of the physics involved, they clearly used Couette flow and other advanced fluid mechanics theories to their advantage. These devices are known as "rope pumps".
Rope pump technology holds great promise, provided certain technical aspects of the machinery can be refined. None of the prior patents has resulted in a commercial product. Previous patentees have failed to adequately address the issues of tractive effort, high-speed operation, corrosive wellbore environments, power transmission requirements, fluid movement at the surface, high-pressure applications, and designs which would lend themselves to long-term, maintenance-free operation. None has addressed the issues of command and control.